


Those gingerbread cookies are love-ly

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Christmas Cookies, Comedy, Cookies, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Potion/Spell, Marichat, Romance, Romantic Comedy, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens during Christmas when there’s a recipe for a love potion infused cookies? Marinette has to try it on Adrien. Being clumsy, however… things go a little wrong.





	1. Pure love, gingerbread made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiriO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiriO/gifts).



> Straight out of the oven, I’m proud to present...  
> Not your cookie-cutter fic...  
> Might still be half baked...  
> But here it is! A crazy Dupain-Cheng Coffee Shop Love Potion Trash RomCom, spiced with ginger and Akuma crack as an extra.
> 
> Continuity: pre-animan, season 1.

“... And once you’ve baked those gingerbread cookies, just add some miraculous charm, and both you and your loved one will be smitten with each other, forever!”

That’s what the spiritualist on the TV show said. Marinette wasn’t even sure why she and Tikki were watching it. It was obviously cheap trash for make-believe fools.

“Huh… what kind of a silly thing is that?” Marinette eyed Tikki. “Who’d ever believe in these things?”

“Some people didn’t believe in Kwamis too…” Tikki reminded her. The world did have some mysteries to offer.

“Wait… are you suggesting that if I go with that and we both eat a matching one, Adrien will be like putty in my hands?”

The last part was a repeat of the Spiritualist’s claim to fame for this recipe. The one that was used to encourage the viewers to go with it or just to arouse their romantic thoughts.

“Well… since it requires the use of a miraculous… you can  **actually** make it work,” Tikki admitted and pretty much regretted it immediately.

_ This… might not end so well. _

Tikki looked at Marinette again. The girl had an odd gleam in her eye.

_ Oh no… what have I done? It’s too late now!  _ Tikki thought.

“I think it’s time for Adrien to visit the Dupain-Cheng Coffeehouse, isn’t it?” Marinette eyed Tikki to gauge her response.

“Please be careful Marinette. Playing with people’s feelings is…” Tikki cautioned her, to no avail. That girl was madly in love with Adrien, there was no way she’d respond otherwise.

“What could possibly go wrong? It’s piece of cake! Or cookie, if you want to be precise.”

_ A whole lot of things, thank you! _ Tikki wanted to say but figured maybe she already said way too much, so she kept silent this once.

…

The Dupain-Chengs realized a coffeehouse made a great fit for their bakery. When the opportunity to lease the next store came up, they were more than willing to go with it. Sabine’s business sense wasn’t wrong on that matter and, indeed, it proved to be rather popular. It didn’t make them exceedingly rich but it was profitable enough. Marinette quickly learned the art of the barista, at least to an extent that would be fitting of the time she’d put into it. Waiting tables also proved to be a nice variance to working the oven or staffing the bakery’s cash register.

\---

It was another day for Marinette, waking up late as usual. Then again, this morning the girl had one important thing on her mind, following last night’s TV show. Love cookies. A plan.

“How would I go about having Adrien eat his cookie? I need to find a good occasion for that. I also need to test it first… but who would I test it on?” she mused to herself when her mom interrupted her quiet self-talking.

“Dear, if you don’t go to school you’ll be late again!”

_ Oh, shoot. I almost forgot! _

Marinette grabbed her sandwich and hurried to school, almost bumping into Alya this time.

“Hey, girl, what do you have in mind today? Aside from Adrien, of course.”

Marinette giggled.

“I have a plan to conquer his heart, finally!” she said, knowing that Alya wouldn’t know the second thing about it.

“I’ll go with any crazy plan you have, you’re my BFF!”

_ Oh, would you now? _

Alya saw Marinette had a slightly sly grin to her as she eyed her funnily. Indeed, some of her plans were totally insane. She was starting to have a touch of reservation.

“I just hope it’s not  **too crazy** , girl.”

“We’ll soon find out, the only way we can.” She grinned.

_ I think I may have found my first test subject. _

They walked together as Alya alerted Marinette. “Don’t look, here comes Adrien together with Nino!”

“Hi Marinette, doing anything special for the holiday?”

“Hi Adrien. I like you! I mean I’d like to! With you! If you don’t mind! Of course you’ll mind you must have so many plans...”

_ Ugh! Why am I like this? _

She then looked at the ground. “But I’ll be busy at the coffeehouse, it’s going to be a stressed period…”

Adrien gently tapped her shoulder for her to raise her head and she jerked up in total panic.

_ He touched me!!! Eeeeeep! _

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. We can come over and keep you company, right, Nino?”

“Sure thing, dude! Alya, will you be coming too?”

“Anything for my girl.”

“S-s-sure, A-Adrien. I’d love to keep you!”

She paused for a second before realizing it.

“Company! Keep you company!” she frantically added before her blunder would become apparent.

Adrien just smiled. “Great! When should we all come?”

“Tomorrow. HeyLookAtTheTimeGottaGo,” she blurted out in almost total panic before she messed this one up.

School couldn’t have ended soon enough for her.

\---

“What do you mean, maid outfit?” Marinette turned bright red.

_ How on earth could I have forgotten about this! I’m such a klutz! _

“Meido outfit. It’s meant to be really cute and it would make my little girl look cute!”

_ No. this could not be happening. Not on the day  _ **_Adrien_ ** _ is supposed to come! I would die out of embarrassment! _

It wasn’t the sleazy french-maid trope kind. It was the cutesy, Japanese-themed one. Sabine would never allow her daughter to wait tables as the former, but she always thought of her daughter as cute and the latter would just basically amplify that.

“Come now, all of the staff is wearing one. Even I’m wearing one!”

That was right. Marinette saw no good way out of it.

_ May God have mercy on my soul, I am literally going to faint at his table. _

The only thing Marinette did have going for her with regards, was her task with the cookies. She’d have to draw upon all her courage not to fail that one. 

Marinette looked with intent at the little tray of heart-shaped gingerbread cookies she prepared in advance, together with the two vials of potion she prepared exactly per the recipe in show. All cookies but 5 were removed from the tray in preparation.

She then doused each earring in a vial, causing the vial contents to turn into a magical pink, removing the earrings after a second then washing them at the sink.

“Wow… Tikki… this is… amazing! It looks so… real!”

“That’s because they are real! They call you Lady Love for a reason… you just needed the right recipe.”

Marinette cowered a bit as she examined the vials.

“You pour a drop into every cookie, right? And they need to be paired?”

Tikki nodded to affirm the right use of the cookies.

“So, one drop from the first vial on cookies #1 and #2, One drop from the second vial on Cookies #3 and #4. Cookie #5 is here in case one breaks apart.”

“Yep,” Tikki said, “Just like you planned. So are you going to do it?” Tikki looked at her as her antennae rose.

“No! I can’t! What if I stumble? Please do this for me, Tikki.”

 

Tikki started to douse them just as Marinette was called down. However, as the vial was too heavy for her, she managed to miss cookie #4 and doused cookie #5 instead without anyone noticing.

 

Marinette quickly came back. Her mother simply wanted to make sure she hadn’t forgotten. There was nothing on earth that could have made her forget this, though.

“And now, we test! Alya and Nino, I hope you’re ready for each other! And if it works, cookies #3 and #4 are for me and Adrien!”

Quelling her excitement would have taken something miraculous.

…

“What’s this, Marinette?” Alya asked as she was served with the gingerbread cookie. “Spoils are on the house?”

Marinette nodded. “Special Christmas treat.”

_ More special than you could guess, Alya. _

Marinette whistled innocently as she went to the table where Nino was seated. Luckily for her, she was prepared in advance and split them into 3 different tables. “In order to make the place look a bit more full” was her excuse, one that served her oh so much by now. And like that, Nino was handed Alya’s matching cookie.

_ Please let this work. Please. _

Marinette eyed the two, almost biting her fingernails off as she watched them eat their cookies from afar.

Not a few moments later, Nino and Alya suddenly looked funnily at each other, as Nino rose and walked up to Alya’s table.

“Excuse me, babe, dudette, is this table taken?”

Marinette could not believe her eyes. Alya beamed as she motioned for Nino to take the seat in front of her, and then slowly inched her chair closer to Nino’s, until the two were really close.

Her heart fluttered.

_ OhMyGodIt’sWorking! _

She immediately went upstairs to grab Adrien’s cookie, cookie #3.

_ Please, don’t let me stumble or fall or have this cookie break up! _

By a feat of a miracle, she managed to reach Adrien’s table, totally ignoring the two lovebirds who were now in deep discussion exchanging highly adoring looks at each other. She focused on Adrien.

“Hi! Um! Here’s… I… made! cookie! You’re sweet! Um  **it’s** sweet! Gingerbread!” she mumbled and left the cookie out on his table.

“Thanks, Marinette, that’s so kind of you!” he smiled at her and she dashed away before she would melt down to the ground.

“ **Nothing** is going to stop me now. Not even…”

“... An Akuma!” there was a cry, and all the coffeehouse patrons started to run away.

Adrien looked at his cookie.

_ Marinette is a good friend. She made this cookie. Better keep it for after the fight. _

He quickly put it in a paper bag that was nearby, pocketed it and went to find a place to transform.

Marinette ran upstairs in frustration. Why her, out of all people? Wasn’t she supposed to be the lady of luck?

She was going to make Hawk Moth pay. Dearly.

“Tikki, spots on!”

\---

 

Ma Baker, the akumatized victim, turned out to be very upset at the Dupain-Cheng’s Coffeehouse success. But with Ladybug being so upset and Chat Noir being handy nearby, it was a very short fight.

 

\---

“Finally!” Ladybug was back in her room. “Like I said, there is  **nothing** that’s going to stop me from winning Adrien’s heart!”.

She looked at Cookie #4.

“Yes. This time, I’m not going to screw up!” she said as she munched on it, only to realize her mistake once it was too late.

“Oh no. Oh no. no no no no… I ate this cookie… as  **Ladybug** !”

She quickly de-transformed, a moment too late.

“Tikki, quick! What’s going to happen if I ate it as Ladybug instead of as Marinette?” Her voice mixed with embarrassment and shame at actually managing to fail this in a classic Marinette-style way.

“I believe it means he’s going to fall for Ladybug instead of Marinette,” Tikki replied. “But there’s only one way to really find out.”

**_Oh no, this can’t be happening_ ** _! _


	2. Where have you been all my life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those two just can't get things sorted out.

Adrien was still there, his cookie plate showing crumbs by now.

It was now or never. Marinette approached his table again.

“Um. Hi, Adrien… how was… cookie?”

“It was great, Marinette!”

He did smile at her, but the magic wasn’t happening. She knew it. She realized it. She tried her best not to break down at her mess up, latching on to the fact he should at least be Ladybug’s by now.

That, of course, needed to be tested too. But Ladybug should still be around after the Akuma fight, right? It made sense. 

Marinette quickly went up the stairs.

“Nothing happened, at least not as Marinette… time to transform! Are you recharged yet, Tikki?”

Tikki nodded.

“Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug swiftly came out the window, only to enter at the front door. Onlookers were quick to glance at her but she just calmed everyone down. “Just wanted to grab something after the fight… enjoy your meal everyone.”

They not only relaxed but also cheered at her, taking photos and waving. She bashfully waved back and tried to casually pass by Adrien’s table.

The blush on his cheeks and the look he gave her left no room for hesitation, as far as she was concerned.

_ Oh. My. God. What am I supposed to do now? _

“Excuse me… is this seat… taken?” She managed that much. Adrien turned totally red.

“No… uhh… please.”

Then again, even from that far she could see her mom motioning her dad to go fetch her from upstairs where she was supposed to be… possibly to serve as her own waitress!

_ No no… mess Alert! _

“OhWouldYouLookAtTheTime!” she blurted out and dashed away to return to her room through the balcony.”

…

“Marinette, do you have  **any idea** what you’re doing?” Tikki asked, mildly upset by the jittery behaviour of her holder.

“Not today I don’t! Tikki, what a mess! How am I going to date him as Ladybug?”

Tikki eyed her. “I’m sure you’ll find a smart idea.”

“I know! I’ll ask Chat Noir. That slick flirt surely knows, he must have dated a dozen girls by now.”

_ … aaaaand so much for smart ideas. Whatever that cat knows, might not be a good fit for you. _

\---

Adrien was already gone by the time she finally went down. Alya and Nino were still there though, talking it out and being physically close.

_ At least something good came out of it… I guess. They look so cute together! _

Indeed they did. They had plenty to talk about. She finally allowed herself a bit of rest as she took the chair next to them.

“Hi, Marinette!” they both beamed. “Did you know me and Alya had so much in common together?” Nino asked her, and Alya interjected: “We don’t have to give her all the details now do we?”She was still smiling at Nino bearing that stupid grin.

_ Do I look like that when I’m talking about Adrien?  _ Marinette thought to herself.  _ Actually, it might be considered cute to a bystander and I’m kinda happy being that bystander now. _

“Anyway Marinette if you’re crushing on someone, maybe I can help! Ouch!”

That was Alya giving him a good stepping on his leg.

“I swear to god I haven’t said anything. Pinky swear!” She protested Nino’s suggestion to the otherwise and offered Marinette her pinky, which Marinette accepted.

“But if I did know, I’d be happy to help!” he beamed, only for Alya to protest vocally again. “N-i-n-o! Stop it!”

\---

Service has finally ended for the day, Marinette was exhausted both physically and emotionally, but patrol duty was still patrol duty, no matter how she looked at it. She still was anxious to see that Cat, knowing that his advice might actually serve a purpose for her. After all, if finally there was a benefit to that guy being so flirty, would it be so wrong to make good use of that?

The evening was cool and festive, Christmas was coming up soon. They both looked into the night as they sat on the rooftop.

“Chat… can I ask you a funny question?”

“Sure thing Milady. Anything for you.”

“Well… uhh… I had a mishap with a magical love cookie today. I’m not sure how to fix it.”

“Magical love cookie?” His senses sharpened immediately.

“Yeah… I… wanted for one to be delivered to my crush. And then things went haywire.”

“I take it he didn’t get it?”

Ladybug suddenly realized she was already talking about it way more than she planned.

“I guess…”

_ Maybe this was a bad idea after all.  _ She thought to herself.  _ What if he finds out about Adrien? He might be angry at him! Not a good idea, what were you thinking, Ladybug? _

_ This is definitely not your sharpest. By far. _

Chat Noir, however, had only one thought at mind at that moment.   
_ If Marinette was so confused and stressed about it… and she was! _ _   
_ _ … Maybe she was Ladybug’s delivery girl? _

_ And Ladybug… was there, to look for her crush! _

_ I should have looked at who she was looking at! If only I was attentive! _

_ There’s actually a chance that I had gotten Ladybug’s cookie by mistake! _

_ Oh. My. God. _   
...   
“I… uhh… I left the iron on! Sorry, gotta run!”

He dashed, leaving behind a mildly confused and a bit suspicious Ladybug.

\---   
_ Where  _ **_is_ ** _ that cookie!? Oh my god,  _ **_where is it_ ** _? _

After a short while of utterly frantic searching, Chat Noir managed to find it in his backpack. He kissed it for luck.

“Please let this work the way I think it does. Please oh please! I am so happy I kept this.”

He quickly gulped the thing down and even carefully picked the crumbs off the table.

_ With my bad luck, can’t leave room for chance. _

...

And just like that, he was back with his lady, staring at her with a funny look.

“So, turned that iron off?” she asked him, a touch suspicious.

“What? Iron? Oh, sure, everything’s good now.”

_ It wasn’t working. The magic wasn’t happening. _

He eyed her, not a single different response.

_ Of course. I’m with the god of bad luck. How could I think otherwise? _

“You’re acting kinda funny today too, Chat. Do you want to tell me how your day went perhaps?”

“Oh, just been with friends, eating something for Christmas… it was nice. Nothing too special I guess.”

She still eyed him suspiciously, but he wasn’t giving in. She had better talk that one over with Tikki back at home.

“Oh well. I have to go too, Let’s retry this patrol tomorrow when we’re both more focused. Bug out!”

And just like that, she was gone.

“How could I have even thought I would have gotten the right cookie?” Chat lamented.

And then it hit him.

“Wait… if I got a cookie and I just ate it… who the hell am  **I** going to fall in love with?”

_ No. no no no. That is not good. I’m a one girl’s cat! _

He suddenly found himself panicking over the thought. He needed help. Luckily for him, it was his friend that was the one that procured the cookies for him. He just needed to ask it at the right balcony.

_ At least I know where to turn to,  _ He thought.  _ Please don’t disappoint me, Marinette! _

…

Ladybug hopped from building to building, reaching her balcony. Sighing in relief, she de-transformed.

“This day is simply too much. And to all this excitement, Chat was also acting very weird today!” she commented to Tikki.

“And I take it you weren’t?” She retorted and Marinette blushed.

“Please don’t remind me. Why do I have to be so clumsy!” She pouted.

With that thought, she looked at the tray left in her room. It still had the backup cookie, cookie #5. The sight of that cookie made Marinette feel even less comfortable.

“This cookie might as well have ‘klutz’ written all over it. Better eat it than have it remind me just how much I botched this.”

She munched on the gingerbread cookie, delighted to finally get that out of her sight and also savor some of the taste.

“It even tastes a bit funny… good thing that Alya and Nino haven’t noticed.” Marinette quipped as she heard a *TH-BMPP* sound from her balcony.

“What might that be?” she asked herself, ready to transform at the sound of unexpected danger. She trod carefully as she lifted herself up the hatch to her balcony, only to see Chat Noir there.

“Hello Marinette… I wanted to ask you... “ and then he just froze as his mind went blank, just like hers did. It was a moment before both returned to reality as the magic finally worked on them.

“... where have you been all my life?” his tone changed to one of total adoration.

“Right here for you, kitty cat.” she replied as she embraced him and moved her hand through his hair, both sharing the same chair, just enjoying each other’s company. Bluebell peered at Emerald green and vice versa, both bearing affectionate looks.

“This… feels like heaven.” Chat said.

“It is heaven, ” Marinette replied, “just being here with you.”

“Took us some time to find each other, didn’t it?”

“Yes, yes it did. I wish it could last forever, princess, but I do have to go.”

They swapped a quick kiss, or at least thought they would, as they found themselves prolonging it more and more, until Marinette reluctantly broke it.

“Bye, kitty cat. You have Paris to take care of. But please just purr for me a little before you go.”

He complied happily as she playfully scratched his chin.

“Au revoir, mon princess!” he bowed as he left.

As soon as Chat Noir left, Tikki came out of her handbag, totally alarmed.

“Marinette… what on earth just happened here?”

A dreamy-eyed Marinette looked at her. “I think I found the love of my life.”

Tikki didn’t take long to figure out what happened, even if she wasn’t sure how. She froze in place as she tried to reconcile the whole thing into one.

_ Oh dear! Oh boy! What do I do now?  _

“Marinette… listen to me. You must make two more cookies.” Tikki tried to plead but Marinette wasn’t yielding.

“Why, Tikki? I just found the love of my life. Why would I need more cookies?” Her head was someplace else entirely. It was filled with meowing and purring sounds by now.

“Marinette, please! This is… such a mess! Please trust me on this one!” Tikki practically begged.

“Ok, if you say so… I’m definitely in the right mood for baking cookies made directly out of pure love…”

Tikki mentally facepalmed.

_ This idea was so, so wrong. This is the last time I’m ever going that route. One of the worst I ever had and considering I’m a few billions of years old, that’s telling something! _


	3. Miraculous… Cookie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki is trying to salvage the situation. With little success.

Tikki was trying to salvage the situation, somehow.

_ The only thing that sorts of makes sense in this context is matching Adrien with Marinette. Someone really needs to play grownup here. And since I’m a few billion years old, I think that means me. _

 

Marinette went down to the kitchen to bake some more of those cookies, at Tikki’s request. She started to mix the batter and the ginger spice into the mix, skillfully working her hands at creating heart shapes and decorating them as she hummed to herself.

_ “Miraculous, Porte-bonheur, Lady Magique et Lady Chance… Miraculous, Lady du coeur...” _

Tikki gaped as she watched Marinette draw even more little hearts on the heart cookies and made little sugar dough hearts.

_ This is way overboard… but I’ll contend with that! _

Tikki couldn’t wait for the cookies to be complete as both worked on preparing one last love potion vial. Same recipe, same dip of the earrings, same pink flash, much to Tikki’s relief.

“Ok, Tikki… now what am I supposed to do with it?”

“You still love Adrien, don’t you?”

Marinette nodded. The love potion’s effect never stopped her from loving Adrien too. This made it relatively easy for Tikki to suggest she gave one to Adrien. They both put it gently into a fine box and wrapped it in a red ribbon.

…

Marinette ran off to school, thinking she’d be late as usual, only to bump into Alya and Nino.

“Hey, Marinette. How are you doing?” Nino asked

Both bore happy smiles and held each other’s hand.

_ They’re clearly enjoying each other’s company,  _ Marinette thought.  _ And soon enough… I will enjoy Adrien’s! _

“I’m in a good mood today. I have a small delivery to make, but nothing special otherwise.”

Marinette said and immediately realized this might not have been the best of things to say next to Alya.

“Oh, now you got me curious. What would it be?”

“Nothing special… I’ve been…”

_ How do I get out of this? _

“...  **asked** … to deliver a cookie.”

_ Phew. _

“Oh really? Who might have asked you that?” Adrien’s voice now signaled him joining the conversation.

Marinette jerked as if bitten by a snake.

“SomeoneSpecialItsForYouPleaseTakeItBye!” she blurted out, tossing the box in the air in panic as she ran off, barely catching a glimpse of Adrien catching the box in his hand.

_ Oh no!!! Will anything ever work properly for me? _

Adrien looked at the box that was now in his hands, shocked.

_ Is this the delivery I think it is? Am I  _ **_finally_ ** _ going to get lucky enough? _

 

“An Akuma! Everybody run away!” Alix suddenly cried from afar, making everyone turn their heads.

_ Just my bad luck,  _ Adrien thought.  _ As if it couldn’t get worse. _

 

The Akuma appeared to be a huge gingerbread man.

“Give me all your cookies!” He yelled.

_ Like hell that’s gonna happen,  _ Adrien thought.  _ This one doesn’t have an expiration date! _

Both he and Marinette quickly ran off to hiding places to transform.

“Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, Claws out!”

…

Ladybug and Chat Noir met next to school where the large gingerbread man was hanging about. Trying to eat bits and pieces of street decor.

“Oooh, swanky. so shiny! can you eat this?” he tried to chew a street lamp. “No, you can’t!” he spat that one out as he was searching for things to eat.

“What now, Milady? Chat looked at her for answers.

“The same thing we do everyday, try to rescue the world. LUCKY CHARM!” she called it, being handed with… a firehose and a water pressurizer?

 

As soon as she spotted a milk truck nearby though, it all became clear.

 

“Chat, it looks like we’re dealing with some fiery spicing here, we need to quench it down!”

 

Chat helped her uncork the top lid of the refill hatch of the milk truck, connected the water pressurizer to the firehose and Ladybug started drenching the thing in milk.

 

“Take  **that** , Akuma! Nobody can withstand the power of milk and cookies fused together!”

 

The gingerbread man yelped as the stream hit him, in a moment he started leaving wet crumbs all over, allowing Chat Noir to break the non-edible decor, which was where the Akuma was hiding. 

 

“Time to de-sugarize! I mean de-evilize!” she called it as she swung her yo-yo, capturing it.

“Bye bye little butterfly” she said as the purified white butterfly took off.

 

Ladybug tended to the now de-transformed kid.

“All I wanted is to get a good gingerbread cookie for Christmas and they were all gone and all of a sudden this big guy was talking to me and then I found myself here,” the kid said, crying.

“Be careful what you wish for, big guy.” She smiled at him. “Now off you go, all’s well… I'm sure your parents will get you one now.”

 

Ladybug motioned to Chat Noir and they both jumped up to a more secluded rooftop.

“Well this was a very weird one. I think Hawk Moth wanted to deliver us with his Christmas special gift.” She frowned.

“Actually Milady this was a good save. I just got a very important cookie today, and I’m going to eat it now.” he smiled, as he pulled out the gift box.

“Wait, Chat! how on earth do you have the cookie I gave Adrien?” She protested, then covered her mouth as she realized she was giving herself out.   
“Wait… how come you recognize this particular cookie? Marinette gave it to me!” and then he did just the same.   
They both stared at each other as if they had seen a ghost.   
“Oh my god… we’re such idiot goofballs!” Ladybug said as she chuckled.

“I think, Milady…” Chat said as he put his cookie aside. “I think I’m already starting to feel the effect of the cookie.” he sported a dumb grin on his face.

“I think the cookie is starting to affect me too...” she had a sly smile on her face, matching his.

“My god Chat… you’re so… so… Adrien!”

“Is that a compliment, Milady?” he asked innocuously.

“The best one you’d ever get from me.” 

“I’m better… I’m like him… with Cat ears!”

She ruffled through his hair and flicked his cat ear gently.

“Hmm… yeah, I can see the benefits of that.”

She booped him on his nose affectionately, followed by a quick kiss.

“Oh yeah, it’s definitely the cookies.” He nodded after they broke the kiss.

“Definitely.” She agreed.


	4. Extra / Omake - the crack akuma that wasn't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate crack Akuma that was simply too much, left here as an extra. this is instead of Gingerbread Man, but I spared LB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QF-yJqAMm2c
> 
> omfg.

The Akuma looked like a furry blue monster with two big white eyes and little black pupils.

“This Akuma is sponsored by the letter C!” he shouted

“Oh no… it’s a sesame street fan! He got akumatized into…” Marinette began, and Adrien finished her sentence.

“...  **Cookie monster!** ”

Marinette and Adrien quickly ran off.

_ This is oh so bad. There is no way  _ **_this one_ ** _ is going to win!  _ Both shared the same thought in mind.

“C is for Cookie and I am going to take away  **all your cookies!** ” He bellowed.

Very soon, both Chat Noir and Ladybug were on site.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called it, cupping her hands at a cake box. She opened it carefully, noting it had a cream cake inside.

_ Oh no.  _ She groaned audibly.

_ This would be the most humiliating Akuma victory ever. I asked for a Lucky Charm, not Embarrassing Charm! I have enough of that in my civilian life! _

There was no escaping it though. She knew what she had to do.

“Well… hello there!” She started the skit, looking entirely red. “What a surprise to see you! Why didn’t you let me know you were going to, uhh, come over? Can I get you something to, uhh, eat?”

“Yes! Cookie!” the Akuma Cookie Monster replied.

“Uhh, listen, I don’t have a cookie right now… let me tell you what I do have…” she played her part of the skit in total and utter shame, then elbowed Chat.

“You are so singing this with me, I’m  **not** doing this alone!”

And they sang it together.

_ “If I knew you were comin' I'd 've baked a cake, _ __   
_ baked a cake, baked a cake. _ __   
_ If I knew you were comin' I'd 've baked a cake. _ _   
_ __ How-ja do. How-ja do. How-ja do.

_ If I knew you were comin' I'd 've baked a cake, _ __   
_ hired a band, goodness sake. _ __   
_ If I knew you were comin' I'd 've baked a cake. _ _   
_ __ How-ja do. How-ja do, How-ja do. ”

Cookie monster dug into the cake, tearing it apart and munching through it.

“Chat Noir! Now!” she called him into action.

He flung Cookie Monster’s cookie bag towards her and she tore it apart for the Akuma to come out.

“Time to de-sugarize! I mean de-evilize!” she called it as she swung her yo-yo, capturing it.

“Bye Bye little butterfly” she said as the purified white butterfly took off.

 

Ladybug tended to the now de-transformed kid.

“All I wanted is to get a good gingerbread cookie for Christmas and they were all gone and all of a sudden this big guy was talking to me and then I found myself here.” the kid said, crying.

“Be careful what you wish for, big guy.” She smiled at him. “Now off you go, all’s well now.”

 

Ladybug motioned to Chat Noir and they both jumped up to a more secluded rooftop.

“Oh god… I’m never showing my face around Paris again…” she said, totally embarrassed. “Please tell me no one recorded this.”


End file.
